Wheeled articles of luggage are well known in the art. Those cases include a substantially rectilinear storage case that is provided with wheels along one lower side, and, which is provided with a retractable handle that can be extended for towing the case, or, retracted for storage within the case.
Commonly, the person using such a case, which may be a wheeled carry-on case, will also be carrying a briefcase or tote bag, or similar article of personal luggage.
Commonly, the wheeled luggage is provided with a strap, that is secured to the wheeled case at a location adjacent to the top front edge of the case, i.e., at a position remote from the towing handle. That strap can be attached directly to the article of auxiliary luggage, or can be passed through the handle of the article of auxiliary luggage, and then be secured to an eyelet on the wheeled carry-on case, the article of auxiliary luggage then being loosely positioned frontally of the wheeled case.
However, when so positioned, the center of gravity of the auxiliary article of luggage is positioned forwardly of the wheeled case, and, if the article of auxiliary luggage is sufficiently heavy, can cause the wheeled case to fall forwardly if the wheeled case is left unattended in a standing position.